<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight for your New Home by BrineScalding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605675">Fight for your New Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrineScalding/pseuds/BrineScalding'>BrineScalding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Smut, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrineScalding/pseuds/BrineScalding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has felt a something a feeling. As she searches for this feeling, an organization lurks to destroy everything they love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara/Frisk (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                        <strong>The New Day</strong></p><hr/><p>Frisk felt sun shine upon her eyes. With a yawn she got up, and walked out of the little tent. The sight of buildings being built by hand, everyone putting work in. Monster still stayed behind until everything is set, and the final task.</p><p>Asgore was now beside Frisk with a cup of tea. "Ready?" She looked down at her cup intently staring. "No, but someone has to." Asgore knew she'd make a great ambassador. "Heh, I know that feeling."</p><p>The fight for freedom, Frisk and Asgore. Frisk remember all the fighting at the end. Never did she want that sour feeling again, but there was a strange pleasure battle. Omega Flowey killed her many times over, and over.</p><p>She shouldn't be here, but she survived. She won. This was nice. With a flash "NYEEEH!" Undyne burst out of forest with a giant tree, Slamming it down! "That was great Pap....Pap?" "Over here..." Papyrus was on the trees, locked by a branch going through his Radius and Ulna.</p><p>"You swung the tree, and I braced and I got stuck." Sans walked to his brother. "Didn't think you'd branch out, this much." "SANS!"</p><p>As the Brothers did their thing and the workers tend to their job, Frisk rised she knew she was ready. "Asgore let's go." He nodded and they set out. Undyne saying she'll stick to the roofs, like in an Anime she saw.</p><p>                                <strong>The City/Court House</strong></p><hr/><p>The pair walked into the Court house, the guards ready for the odd pair of a girl, and a giant cloaked figure. "What's all this then?" The officer said stern.</p><p>"We're here to make a meeting with this cities mayor." The skeptic guard looked to the towering figure. "A man might get nervous, if he has a hood on inside." His hand moved down to his belt.</p><p>Asgore retorted, while unveiling. "Monster might get nervous, a man approaches with his weapon drawn." The guards face pales, as he see the kings features. With fear he want for his arm.</p><p>Frisk knew what will happen, the time she spent in the Undergound, the things she endured made her quicker, stronger. Like a flash. "Where's my gun!" "Over here, how dare you attack someone who is unarmed."</p><p>The king rested his palm on the guard, while everyone in the room frozen in time. "We just wish for a meeting, if that is fine." The man felt like he shrunk.</p><p>A booming voice came from the big doors. "Julia, I need you to send a statement to the Greenfield company! That they can't mine into the Mt.Ebott, I mean these, what do they expect? Diamonds, Gold, bunch of greedy little leeches. What?!" The Mayor stood his back turned from Asgore.</p><p>Frisk walked over. "Mayor..Um?" He extended his hand to shake. "King, Francis King. Now what's a kid like you doing here?."</p><p>"Well, I need help, a lot of people are counting on me."  The mayor smiled still unaware of his shocked colleagues, or the king of the monsters presence. "What might that be young lady?" "I am the Monster ambassador, we'd like to decree ownership of a few acres around Mt.Ebott for it's inhabitance."</p><p>The mayor was confused and smiled. Everyone in the room looked at him. "Thanks for the mood lightener, days like these are stressful, but todays I got a job to do. Oh, sorry sir...." The King looked down to the man. "No my mistake, but this is of urgent matter. My people need refuge upon the surface." Stun was the Mr.King.</p><p>Frisk patted him on the back. The mayor snapped out of it. He thought hard about this. The stories he was told as a boy, the stories he told his grandchildren. They're all true! The girl an ambassador, what should he do? "Meet with me now, Julia here the files give me sometime to sort this. You two come with me to my office. David get us some drinks." He stated. "Tea if that's alright?" King nodded. "You heard him, tea! Now come with me."</p><p>The meeting went well, Frisk explain everything, except the whole murder her for her soul thing. They can't know yet. Only the climax and the journey. He signed some papers that will need to be finalize.</p><p>"Thank you Frisk and Mr.Dreemurr. we'll get this taken care of, but for now we have the press to attend too." Frisk looked confused. "I sent for David to get the press on the line. We set up a stand outside, if you please."</p><p>It's time they walked to the doors. "Asgore wait here." The press and news team called here for something important. "Hello, my name is Frisk and I am sure you are wondering why the Mayor asked you here to listen to me."</p><p>A many people are recording, wonder what a child could say that would be so grand. "I have survived Mt.Ebott and I have something to say, the stories of Monster trapped within the eminence. I have met. I journeyed, I fought at the end to free myself, but I wasn't just doing it for me." Everyone is puzzled murmuring.</p><p>She motioned to the door opened. The crowd stared at the King of Monster in his Armour. "This is Asgore the King of the Mountain. He has elected me as his ambassador. I know I am young but I have fought a true God in order to escape. I have made friends too."</p><p>Frisk pulled out a flag, and rised it to the sky. Then upon that a metal cladded warrior descended from the sky. The crowd parted as the figure walked towards the human. "This is Undyne the undying, Captain of the Royal Guard."</p><p>She removed her helmet. "Sup punk, everything okay." "Yes, just an example."</p><p>Frisk turned her sights back to the crowd. "Any question?" The press fought each other for answers, to be heard. Felt like forever but when everything was said and done they went home. The world knew monsters were back, and some took to the web, most didn't believe, others we're just shocked. At the other end some felt disdain.</p><p>                                    <strong>New Home Feeling</strong></p><hr/><p>Every monster at the site partied by the camp fires to celebrate. They cheered in Frisk and Asgore name. Sans sat by his friend. "So, this is how it starts?"</p><p>Frisk turned to the skeleton. "What do you mean? We got out of the mountain-" "Yes, we did...But who's to say others take it as good news. Kid you survived a hell, but I don't think you can handle war."</p><p>Frisk frowned, Sans not being one that kills the mood with morbid tones. Pick to light the mood once again. "Ay, why did the skeleton say to the humanade of cheese."</p><p>"What did he says?" "You'll be grate." They chuckled told jokes, the others join everyone was happy.</p><p>Frisk now was alone in her tent, she pondered the day. She hoped Sans was wrong...there's that feeling again.</p><p>"Hello?" A will-o'-wisp mess of distorted words, they sound so broken yet fluent. Something is calling for them, telling them... A chill runs down Frisk back. "It's not nice to watch people sleep." The feeling disappered.</p><p>She rested her head, and saw a note. "Go to the start, you'll find a broken heart?"</p><hr/><p>AN/ What's up guy's yes, I have been lazy, yes I need to make chapter Four of Blue and Green makes Red. I tried both chapters got deleted. So I'll get my shit together. In short have a good day, Stay toned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chain of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FUCK! Now that I gotten your attention, I'm back. l'll be working hard on this, and Blue and Green makes Red. So don't worry, also I look back at the first chapter of both fics. Christ on a stick, my fat thumbs and smooth brain keeps adding and messing up words. I'll be more careful, but I'll see you all later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                   <strong>New Home Town</strong></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Papyrus walked out of his big tent groggy. He went to the coffee machine to get a nice boost. As he takes a sip he hears a camera shudder and a flash.</p><p>As he wouldn't have guess people having their phones, and cameras out in awe at the skeletal monster. Papyrus just throws on his best grin and struts over to the people.</p><p>Some back up others stay put. As the monster closes in some thought what is he going to do?</p><p>"SALUTATIONS HUMANS, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I SEE YOU'RE ALL TAKEN PHOTOGRAPHS OF MY GREATNESS, WE'LL WHOM AM I TO JUDGE A NEW BUNCH OF FRIENDS!" The crowd flocked back taking pictures, asking question like how did he drink the coffee and such.</p><p>Alerting the others to the noise, Undyne being the brash one rushing in. "DON'T WORRY PAP I'LL...Save...you?" Her spear dissipated as she seen children playing with Pap, while on lookers take pictures.</p><p>A little girl spies the Warrior and runs over. "You're the fish lady!" The childs eyes glown as bright as Monster Kids. "Yeah, I am. Uhh who're you twerp?"</p><p>"I'm Shayla, can I ask how you got so cool." Undyne chuckled and talked to the kid, others joined, more monsters came to see only to join this gathering.</p><p>Frisk saw it all, she felt proud, but she needed to do something. She needed to go back to the start.</p><p> </p><p>                                            <strong>Mt.Ebott</strong></p><hr/><p>She passed old friends, even the froggit that she didn't skip his words.</p><p>But she made it to the grassy buttercup filled patch, she looked around and shouted. "HELLO!" Nobody's here. "HELLO WHERE ARE YOU!"</p><p>She called again, but nobody came. She took to her leave, but behind her a figure stood. A girl about one year older by the look of it stood glaring with malice.</p><p>Music started to grow, a battle? "Wait, what, why do you want to fig-GAHH!" Before Frisk could counter, her arm was snapped and she was flung to a stone wall. She gotten back up, a battle has begun.</p><p>With broken arm in tow, she ran at her foe, kicking and swinging with her good arm. This wasn't a battle she could win with words, and they know it. Frisk swung her fist. *Missed* The girl ducked and went to jab upwards. *Missed* Frisk dropped and high kicked the girl in the face, she staggered back. Her grin did not faltered. The music died down, is the battle done?</p><p>"Shame you never remember me, but I can alway remember you." They walked around Frisk like a shark inspecting it's target.</p><p>"How many worlds do we play our games. You kill everyone, I kill you. Sometime I don't and we stay for abit. I remember one where we stayed for decades before you gave up." They looked away for a moment. "That one was one of the hardest I had to watch, yet only to see in a one way mirror."</p><p>They walked closer, they stared Frisk dead in the eyes. "I watched long enough, unlike them. I don't care if you "WIN," I don't care if you didn't threw a punch, or talked."</p><p>They're standing right in front of Frisk, looking down upon them. She was about 5 inches taller, green sweater, grown pants...Red eyes...</p><p>The glow sent a chill down Frisk spine. She seen them before, but she never met them until today. "Who're you?" She could only breath out.</p><p>A giggle lead to a strangle. "YOU FORGET, ALWAYS! WHO AM I!?! WHO! AM! I! THAT FACE I SNUFF THE LIFE OUT OF IN MANY-O-LIFE TIMES! I SAW YOU GAVE IN, AND FOUGHT, AND BARGAIN! IN THE END THE WORLD DIES! NOW. YOU WILL-" Before they could finish, Frisk drilled her hand through her attackers chest.</p><p>Frisk push kicked her combatant away, for a breather. Something is wrong, there is no fear, no hate, but there is pain. Frisk head hung low.</p><p>"Still don't know who I am?" The girl said blood pouring out, while a black slim repair her chest. Frisk shook her head no. They looked at them. "Chara, you'll do well to remember. Goodbye for now." They went to leave.</p><p>Frisk won't let them escape.</p><p>Like a streak of light she grabbed Chara by the base of her nape and crashed her into the rocky wall. Chara crack frisk jaw sending her across the room. The fight was back on.</p><p>They fought, and fought, and fought until the night came. Frisk stood there as the light from the cave grew a cool blue hew. Her body healed areas where normal human would die from. Same as her enemy.</p><p>They both went for an attack and knocked each other to the ground. They're tired, they can't get up. No matter how much energy they had in them, they couldn't get back up.</p><p>"Chara...right?" Frisk said as she cough blood. *Heal* Chara looked at her. "Yeup....I thought you're a "pacifist" but looks like you're a little fiend." She said alined her jaw back into place. "You'd can't die by the look of it?"</p><p>Frisk eyed her foe as they chit chat on the ground. "Doesn't mean you punch like a fackin' collapsing building." "Fackin'? Php" </p><p>Frisk held her laughter. "What my little accent came about, and it's a riot? You used to like it from the other worlds, bint."</p><p>"Why would I like it if you just tried to kill me?" Chara went to say a retort but fell short for once. "Fuck it, ugh grab my hand." She sat up and offered her hand. Frisk eyed her daringly.</p><p>"What? Oh, quit being a baby ripped your arm off three times already. This time I'm just takin' ya home." Frisk wasn't sure still. "Why would you do that?"</p><p>Chara face seems to be getting more peeved. "Okay go walk back home through shite puzzles, and harsh climates with you're shambled body." Frisk looked at them with a sigh. She place her hand in theirs.</p><p>She was in her tent, the other girl still sat up, let go and was going to leave. Frisk grabbed ahold of her hand. "You're staying here, I don't know what you are, I don't know why I have this weird trust and distrust; but you're not leaving my sight." Before Chara could pull away, a glow came from Frisk hand. And a purple chain plunged into both of their right arms and legs. Both hissed in pain.</p><p>"You're crazy in every timeline, oh 'ell fine" she sat back down with a pout. Frisk smiled. "Not going to try and escape?" Chara looked over like she was a done with her. "You must think I'm as stupid as papyrus, I know these are magical tracking even if I ripped mine or your limbs off it just hunt me down."</p><p>They fell asleep Chara in a sitting slumber and Frisk spread out. While they rested an all to unhappy skeleton listen. He doesn't like where this is going.</p><hr/><p>An: I did it! One new chapter, and if there is aby(* any. I seen it I'm leaving it as an example of my fat thumbs) mistakes and ect, I'll probably reread at some point and say, "Why didn't I see this before damn it." Until then keep your heads up and if you found this cringe good, give a kudos, or don't I'm just making a fic for fun even if it's trash.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>